1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to adhesive systems and methods of making and using such systems.
2. Background
Adhesives for bonding various structures to each other are used in nearly every industry. Typical adhesives rely on a material transition, for example a polymer changing from a liquid to a solid, such as epoxy. Such adhesives interpenetrate the two surfaces being bound to form a permanent or single use bond. Pressure sensitive adhesives (PSA) represent another common bonding material. PSAs (e.g., foam and rubber tapes), rely on a bond formed by van der Waals forces between two surfaces. By deforming one or more of the surfaces to increase the area of contact, the amount of adhesion is thereby increased.
Another class of adhesives is “dry adhesives,” or materials that do not rely on a material transition or bond. Examples of dry adhesives include gecko feet and VELCRO®. While dry adhesives typically exhibit a lower adhesion strength than PSA or liquid adhesives, they offer a reusable, contaminant resistant, and/or selective adhesive system. However, typical dry adhesives are limited to certain applications and environments, due to their compositions and adhesion mechanisms.
What is needed is a dry adhesive system that can be utilized in more diverse environments and in a variety of applications. The present invention fulfills these needs.